Rochelle Stephens
Rochelle Stephens is a friend of Cheryl West. Biography Early Life Rochelle was brought up by her mother Sonya and four other women in the peaceful nudist fields of Isengard as they were all wives to Vern Gardiner. Vern took Rochelle's virginity at the age of 14. When Sonya and Vern broke up, Rochelle and her mother moved back into the big smoke of West Auckland. Season One Rochelle first appears in Outrageous Fortune at the wake of young Billy Grady West. She feels sorry for the boy's father, Eric and takes him home to have sex with him. He doesn't put out though and they fall asleep. Rochelle later joins in the Hoochie Mama business that her best friends Cheryl and Kasey start. Season Two Rochelle continues her work at Hoochie Mama, but now Rochelle can not drink as she is pregnant. When Loretta gets expelled from school, Rochelle and Kasey speculate that she is a lesbian. When a man tries on Hoochie Mama and severely cuts his testicles, Hoochie Mama have a photo shoot with him. A very pregnant Rochelle poses alongside him. When Hoochie Mama is in consideration to be sold, the girls take a limo to a high profile hotel. But Rochelle's water break at the restaurant and she and Kasey rush off to hospital. Rochelle has a son, that she names Stevie, and whom she brings over to the West House, which is about to have a big party. Season Three Rochelle attends an action packed event for the Wests when Linda, sister to Pascalle's fiance, Bruce Khan sister arrives in town, with all the girls getting treated to Brazilians, amongst other things as part of Indian Tradition. Rochelle later proposes the controversial Love sock as new Hoochie Mama lingerie. When Jethro West is called upon to be Vern Gardiner's lawyer, he was not prepared for what he should expect. Vern is running for a political position in West Auckland, but he needs to stop a woman called Sonya from getting her book published as it is about his civilisation in Isengard. Jethro later finds out Sonya is Rochelle's mother and he finds out the full extent of the story. Rochelle thinks Jethro handled the situation badly, but forgives him when everything turns out alright. Rochelle later attends Munter and Kasey's wedding as one of the bridesmaids. Season Four Rochelle is disgusted when Kasey tries to set her up with Cheryl's son Van West. Kasey and Cheryl notice that Rochelle seems like she is seeing someone. Soon it is revealed she is dating none other than Lloyd Draper, the dorky banker. Rochelle later spots old flame, Vern Gardiner with Loretta and she is shocked to tell Cheryl the startling news. Rochelle stands with Lloyd through his tough financial times and she encourages him to take up boxing. A few episodes later, the couple announce Rochelle is pregnant. Rochelle is devastated when Lloyd is suspended from his job. In the midst of Lloyd's many issues, he stabs a sign of himself, annoyed at the smiling face. But Pascalle decides to donate some of her fortune into Lloyd's new business of lettuce growing and Rochelle and Lloyd's relationship grows solid again. Rochelle attends Ted and Ngaire's wedding and is disgusted to see Sheree and Van attending as a couple. Season Five Rochelle is scared when Cheryl tells her that her job may be at risk as they are taking price cuts. When the girls disagree with how Jethro handles the company, they plan to break in and ransack the place but find Jethro has already changed the locks. Rochelle helps take Cheryl to the hospital when her water breaks and is devastated when Tama Judd is stillborn. Rochelle later attends Loretta and Hayden's wedding and Lloyd acts as the celebrant. Season Six Rochelle and Kasey find that working at Hoochie Mama is a lot more boring since Jethro took over and spend their days watching porn. Jethro assigns them the job of getting money from customers yet to pay. They successfully do this and so Loretta and Jethro both rush to sign their skills to a contract with Jethro eventually winning and becoming the two women's manager. The company gets called Booty Call and the girls get assigned to getting a man named Quentin to return one of his cars. He mistakes them for prostitutes though and Rochelle snorts cocaine with the man. Rochelle begins to start getting addicted to the drug and returns to the man's house, where he holds her hostage. Kasey comes to her rescue though but her water breaks, so Munter arrives, knocks out Quentin and saves the day. Rochelle helps Kasey give birth to a healthy boy named Hemi Mason. Stephens, Rochelle